Ignore Your First Impression
by princess-enigma
Summary: A girl who believed she could never be beautiful, never follow her dream, is proven wrong in the emerald eyes of a rainbow haired lover JEFFHARDY X OC
1. How It Began

_'Why am i here?' _She thought desperately as her chocolate eyes scanned the crowd of long lean blondes and petit brunettes that filled the auditorium around her. _'I can't do this..' _ Acting on a sudden spur of panic, eyes searching for an exit point the red head turned suddenly, only to be caught by two pairs of firm hands on either shoulder. "Al! You can't back out now!" the tallest of the girls reprimanded her with stern blue eyes, turning her around forcibly and pushing her back into her place in line, "I can't do this you guys!" she pleaded turning back around to face her two best friends despair flashing through her dark eyes as she eyed a particularly thin blonde who stood behind her friends, "Look at all these girls, i can't compete with this!" She cried, tears beggining to build up behind panicked eyes. "Al, you are just as beautiful as any of the girls in here!" Her second friend said, speaking up for the first time "It's your dream to be a diva, don't let all of the anorexic zombies scare you away from it" she said glaring at a short girl with long black hair through long, raven blue curls as she passed them by. Suddenly there was a disturbance followed by a series of high pitched squeals that may have been incomprehensible to most of the air-heads in the room but to the three friends previously mentioned it was perfectly legible, the fourth and last female member of their gang had arrived, and so had the judges. "Brace yourselves girlies" the blue-haired girl muttered as she grasped al's arm, "Shane in T minus 3 - 2 - 1..." As soon as she said 1 a tall girl with waist length, purple hair bowled into them producing excited, high-pitched squeals at regular intervals "YOU GUYS!!" She cried loudly, gaining several disdainful glares from the skinny girls in the near vacinity, "HE'S HERE!!" She yelled practically glomping the blue-eyed girl - maddi, being the closest one to her "Shane, you knew jeff was going to be here" Maddi choked out straining to remove shannons muscular arms from around her neck, "Yeah shane lay offa Mads already" Al said laughing lightly as she un-peeled shannon from around maddi's neck, all traces of nervousness gone as quickly as shane had arrived, "If you carry on like this they aren't gonna let you in!" she said smiling at her easily over-excited friend affectionately. This instantly sobered up Shannon and she turned apologetically to maddi who was rubbing her neck with an expression on her face similar to what you would expect an over-worked, under-paid babysitter to wear after a particularly difficult brood of children, "Sorry Mads" she murmured as she straightened the waistband of her dark, skinny leg jeans for her. Maddi sighed deeply, looking at the ground before she looked back up at Shannon a grin on her glossy lips, "That's alright" she smiled "Just next time attack Al, then you can kill each other rather than me!" Shannon looked over at the red-head who was busy straightening her knee-high, flat boots. "Hey Al?" Shane said looking over at the red-head "Wadda you say we leave Char and Mads to look after our spots while we go see Jeff?" She said grinning evilly "I say that's an awesome idea" the red-head replied an identical grin spreading over her face, the two of them turned to disappear into the crowd but were held back by a hand on their shoulder "Now you two" Maddi said sternly, adopting the mother role yet again "There is to be no abduction on this trip, clear?" Al and Shannon looked crest-fallen at Maddis latest ruling but chose not to anger the fiery brunette "clear" they mumbled, before trudging off in the direction of the door.

An hour later the four of them stood at the head of the line to go into their interviews, Maddi and Char had reclaimed Shannon and Al before the duo could do any damage to the hardys and they were now standing on either side of the troublesome pair. "Ally Williams?" A clear female voice called from the double wooden doors of the conference room "Yes?" Al murmured nevously, stepping forward towards the woman, "They're ready for you" She said smiling reassuringly. Al nodded once before glancing around at her friends, "Good luck" they said, in unison. Smiling Al threw back her shoulders and lifted her eyes, projecting confidence even though she felt as far from confident as possible. Inside the board room five people sat at a long table at the far end of the room, never in her wildest imaginings had Ally ever considered being in front of so many stars at once, From left to right there was Shannon Moore, Shawn Michaels, Vincent Kennedy Mcmahon, Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy. Trying her best to keep her nerves in check Ally strode into the room willing herself to be cool and confident. "Name?" Mr. Mcmahon said sparing her a glance as he adjusted his glasses, "Ally Williams" She said loudly smiling lightly and praying that her voice hadn't broken, "Alright Ally, tell me. Why do you think you can be a WWE Diva?" He said, placing his pen down with exaggerated carefulness before removing his glasses and looking up at her with attentive eyes. "Well, I believe i am the next big thing in this business, i have talent, i have passion, i have drive and i have the best ass this side of Beyonce" She said confidently, for the first time since her initial scan of the room she spared a glance at Jeff, his arms were stacked one on top of the other and he was leaning forward, intrigue in his emerald eyes and a slight smile at the edge of his lips. "Alright" McMahon said taking a quick note on the paper in front of him before looking back at her "What talents or interests do you think you can bring into such a competitive business?" Taking a deep breath Ally concentrated on maintaining the confident smile on her lips as she began to speak "I can sing, i can dance, i can whoop any girls ass who steps into m.." "You sing?" an accented voice interrupted her, looking over at the perpetrator Allys breath left her chest briefly at the intense look that Jeff was directing in her direction; regaining her voice she nodded slightly "yep, high school talent contset winner" she said smiling, "Well lets hear something then!" McMahon called out, breaking Al's eyes from Jeffs, "Um, o - okay" she said, temporarily losing her cool. She sang the first thing that came to mind, the chorus from a song that had been playing on the radio as they drove up this morning

_The morning cold and raining  
Dark before the dawn could come  
How long in twilight waiting  
Longing for the rising sun  
Oh, Oh  
You came like crashing thunder  
Breaking through these walls of stone  
You came with wide eyed wonder  
Into all this great unknown  
Hush now don't you be afraid  
I promise you I'll always stay  
I'll never be that far away  
I'm right here with you _

_You're so amazing  
You shine like the stars  
You're so amazing  
The beauty you are  
You came blazing  
Right into my heart  
You're so amazing  
You are, You are _

_You came from Heaven shining  
Breath of God still fresh on you  
The beating heart inside me  
Crumbled at this one so new  
Oh, Oh  
No matter where, how far you wander  
For a thousand years or longer  
I will always be there for you  
Right here with you  
_

_You're so amazing  
You shine like the stars  
You're so amazing  
The beauty you are  
You came blazing  
Right into my heart  
You're so amazing  
You are, You are _

_I hope your tears are few and fast  
I hope your dreams come true at last  
I hope you find love that goes on and on and on and on and on  
I hope you wish on every star  
I hope you never fall too far  
I hope this world can see how wonderful you are _

As she finished singing the room broke into applause. "Well thankyou for that wonderful performance" McMahon said after the clapping had quieted down "Tommorow the judges will deliver their final decision, so for now i suggest you go back to the hotel that is being provided and have a good nights rest." "Thankyou!" Al smiled before turning smoothly and exiting the room, hardly able to contain her excitement.


	2. Disclaimer  Authors Note

**Okay everybody, i hope you love this story, i'm going somewhere big with it (i hope) so bare with me on this one, okay!! What i forgot to mention in the last (or first) chappie is that the song is called amazing and is sung by Jannelle, okay so i dont own it! i also dont own any of the WWE, i dont own mcmahon, (RIP), i dont own jeff, if i did he'd be suspiciously missing, and i dont own the diva search, i own Al, and i dont own shane, maddi or char, cuz they own themselves, okay dont sue me the only thing i have is a muffin, a hardy show dvd and a certain unexplainable affection to the term 'bollox' okay and you can't have any of them!! Oh, i also own the boots that Ally was wearing!! XD, R and R please or you wont get a cupcake!!!! **

**Later, **

**ENIGMA, XX **


	3. Knight In Shining Armour?

**Okay you guys, a little authors note before we get started. The paragraph written in bold - not this one, the next one, is Ally's conversation with Luke okay, bold Ally speaking, Bold+italics Luke speaking, just so ya dont get confuzzled! It wasn't some random act of nature it is, in fact deliberate! Thanks for all of those people who reviewed, i appreciate that VERRRRYYYYY much! Okay, i'm not gonna repeat the disclaimer on every paragraph i'm much too lazy for that kind of nonsense, you guys know the drill i don't own anything... blah blah blah... on with the story!!**

Squeals revertibrated off of every surface in the spacious two bedroom apartment, it was about half-past eight on the night of the first interviews for divasearch and Al, Char, Shannon and Maddi believed they had done exceptionally well; which explained the state of the apartment and the fact that all four of them were currently jumping on the two king sized beds of Al and Shannons hotel room.

"Ah! This is so exciting!" Al proclaimed loudly as she leapt off of the bed and reached for the half eaten container of chinese takeout on the bench. "I know! I can't believe we actually met Jeff hardy and Shannon Moore! Now my life is complete" Shannon sighed dramaticaly as she slid into a lovesick heap at the end of the bed closest to the door. For the moment the only sounds in the room were the ominous creaks and squeaks of the beds being jumped on, occasionally punctuated by the excited high-pitched sqeaks of Shannon as she reminisced and the scrapings of Ally's fork on the bottom of the fried rice container. All of a sudden the shrill ring of the hotel phone broke the ambience of the room, causing Char, who was closest to the phone, to shreak like a banshee and topple sideways off of the high bed. Chuckling lightly Maddi stepped over her cursing friend and grasped the phone in one of her manicured hands, "Hello?" She spoke into the receiving end of the phone as she watched Char pick herself off of the ground "Yes she's here, one second please." Maddi covered the phone with one hand before looking over at Al, "It's your 'lover' hun" Maddi said a little sarcastically as she handed over the phone to a scowling Ally, it was common knowledge within their group that Maddi did not like Al's latest lover Luke.

**"Hello?"**

_**"Hey"**_

**"Hey babe! What's wrong?"**

_**"Nothing, i just wondered why you never came home yesterday."**_

**"Babe, we went over this, i entered in the Diva search, remember we talked about it ages ago"**

_**"Sweetie i thought we decided that you wouldn't enter in that competition"**_

**"No. That was you, you decided for me. Babe you know how important this is to me!"**

**"**_**Yes i do, but i love you, i don't want to see you get hurt"**_

**"Why would i get hurt? Just so you know i did great today!"**

_**"Babe, i'm sure they acted like they liked you, but that's how those people are, they're so twisted!"**_

**"Why? Why is it so twisted for them to have liked me?"**

_**"Baby, we went over this, you're just not what they're looking for in a diva!"**_

**"No, no you're wrong! I will be a diva Luke, i'm sick of you trying to hold me back, i should have listened to Maddi about you!"**

_**"Look babe, i can see your upset, i know how hard it is to be fat and ugly, i've been through it! Look come home, we'll talk, and i'll make this whole thing go away okay?"**_

**"NO! LUKE I'M SO OVER YOU TELLING ME THAT I"M FAT AND UGLY, IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME YOU'D BE TELLING ME THAT I'M BEAUTIFUL!"**

_**"Baby you're upset, come home and i'll make it better."**_

**"NO LUKE! THAT'S IT! WE'RE OVER! I'M SICK OF YOUR MIND-GAMES!"**

_**"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU'RE A FAT BITCH AND NO-ONE ELSE WOULD EVER WANT YOU! YOU CAN'T SURVIVE WITHOUT ME, SO IF YOU AREN'T COMING BACK HERE, THEN I'M COMING TO GET YOU!!"**_

**"No. No you're not, we're over Luke and that's all there is to it!"**

Slamming the phone down back onto the dock Ally ignored the stunned expressions on her friends faces, she threw the door open and raced down the stairs, searching for somewhere where she could be alone. Sprinting through the labirinthine halls she finally arrived in a desolate looking garden area not far from the in-hotel restaurant. The candles along the dark path-way still glowed brightly so she was able to find her way across the small pebbles onto a stone bench, walking gingerly on bare feet. Only once Ally had sat down on the bench and pulled her legs up to her chest did she begin to cry; hot, bitter tears fled down her cheeks, still rosy from the run through the hotel and she was so caught up in her own sobbing that she didn't notice someone else walking towards her along the pebbled path.

"Ally?" a southern accent called to her across the pathway "Is that you? Darlin' what's the matter?" Suddenly Ally found herself gazing helplessly into the emerald eyes of Jeff Hardy. "Oh Jeff!" She moaned falling into his embrace. Although Ally and Jeff had never officially met their personalities just melded perfectly and Al found herself pouring out her inner-most feelings about her relationship with Luke, while Jeff sat beside her on the stone bench his black-tipped fingers wrapped around hers. "What a fucking jack-off!" Jeff erupted as Al finished recounting their most recent phone call, "Now you listen and you listen good! I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you are Al, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to work that out. And this fat nonsense! Darlin' theres barely an ounce of it on you! And don't you worry your pretty little head about him coming to find you, i'll personally see to it that he doesn't touch a hair on your head alright?" Jeffs voice had lowered down to a soft, compassionate tone and as Al looked back up at him he pulled her into another hug, "Don't you worry darlin', you're gonna be fine. Now, lets get you back up to your room i'm sure you're freezing out here" He said, smiling at her before standing up and offering his hand to her.

That night in bed, although Ally lay down with a broken heart, she could see the light at the end of the tunnel, maybe Jeff was the knight in shining armour her mum had always told her about.

**Okay peoples, waddid ya think? PLEASE REVIEW!! i need to know if you like it! Hopefully i will update again soon, so until then, urm... BYE!! **

**ENIGMA, XX **


	4. To Feel Safe

**We need a minutes silence you guys. One of the greats has left us. Chris Benoit, a hero to all of us has passed away. I refuse to believe what the authorities believe happened, as far as i'm concerned the Benoits we're murdered by an unknown someone . Benoit was a friend to some, a role-model to many and a legend to everyone. RIP big guy, we'll all miss you.**

Tension was running high in the auditorium the next morning. Al, Mads, Shane and Char were sitting together close to the stage, their hands linked and their expressions nervous. Shane could feel her heart pounding in her chest, sensing the same from Al Shannon turned to her offering a weak smile to her friend. Al returned Shannons smile before turning back to the stage where Mr. McMahon had just stepped up to the microphone with a short list in his right hand. "Ah hem hem" he cleared his throat loudly before gazing around at all of the hopeful faces gazing up at him "Ladies, i havea list of ten girls in my hand, all of which will progress on to the finals of the diva search this season in Raleigh. Okay well i can see you girls are desperate to know if you made it or not, so here we go. The ten girls are... Alexis Summerville!" A tall, thin blonde stood up beaming before making her way to the stage

"Tammy Simons!" An equally thin girl with long black curls and slightly crooked teeth made her way up to the front, a grin plastered across her pretty face

"Shannon Carlyle!" Shane leapt up, her face alight and her purple hair swinging around her curvy form, looking back down at Al she looked sad all of a sudden, "Al?" "GO!" Al said laughing slightly, trying to cover the hurt, "_What if they all make it without me?" _Al thought desperately as Shannon took her place beside the blonde.

"Bethany Brighton!" A short girl with a beautiful face and honey brown locks stood up behind Maddi and sauntered off to the front looking very smug.

"Charmaine Lennon!" Char scowled for a second at the use of her full name before realising that she was in, she squealed lightly before tossing back her long curls and bouncing up to the front. Maddi slid across into Shanes vacated seat and gripped Al's hand tightly, "We'll get in, i know it!" She whispered to Al.

"Cruz Sayer!" A sporty looking girl strutted past Al a few seconds later, long, straight ponytail billowing behind her.

"America Dion!" A very tanned, tall girl clicked towards the stage on insanely high heels, smiling confidently at all of the other girls who gazed at her jealously.

"Madelaine Sandy!" Maddi gazed at Al "I don't have to go" she said "Yes you do" Al replied giving her a little shove "I'll be right behind you!" she smiled squeezing Al's hand, before joining Shane and Char at the front.

"Grace Timmins!" A shy looking girl, a little taller than Al with short, dark hair floated past her, her gait soft and smooth. Al could feel tears pricking at the back of her eyes and she couldn't bring herself to look up at her friends.

"And finally, the last spot goes to... Ally Williams!" Al let out a strangled sob before standing up, dimly aware of her friends leaping onto her shrieking excitedly. '_I'm in? I did it!!'_ She thought excitedly. Suddenly Al was aware of her and the other nine girls being herded through a door at the end of the auditorium and then heading through several corridors. Al walked just behind Shane, Mads and Char who were already at the back of the group. Al was consumed with her own thoughts until a voice broke through her musings "Hey. Congratulations" Jeff had just appeared at her shoulder smiling at her "Thanks" Al replied a smile finally finding it's way onto her face "Don't be thanking me. You deserve it darlin' i can tell you've worked hard for this! Hey, do you maybe wanna have a drink with me tonight?" Suddenly the confident Jeff Hardy had retreated leaving him looking nervous and vulnerable "It's just that there's a club near the hotel we're staying in, in Raleigh and they're having an open mike night tonight. If you don't want to though i.." "Jeff!" Ally cut across his ramblings suddenly "I'd love to!"

Al was standing in front of the full-length mirror in their hotel room surrounded by her friends who were busy alternating between fussing over her hair and make-up and chatting animatedly about how lucky Al was. "I can't believe you got a date with JEFF HARDY!" Shannon cried from over Al's shoulder where she was straightening Al's fiery red locks "I just can't believe you've already got a date after only knowing him like two days!" Maddi called from where she was adjusting Al's long heeled boots that covered about a third of her alredy skinny-leg clad appendages. "I think that you are so in girlie!" Char said smiling at Al as she plucked the last stray eyebrow from Al's forhead "You guys are over-reacting so much!" Al cried smiling slightly at her friends excitement as she straightened out her black V-neck top with glittery gold edgings "He just knows i like to sing so he's taking me to the open-mike night!" "Yeah i'm so sure that's the only reason" Shane said as she applied the finishing touches to Al's hair "FINITO!" Shane suddenly shouted, giggling at her friends surprised expressions. A knock on the door rang through Shanes giggles and suddenly the casual order of the apartment burst into chaos with girls rifling through all of the bags on the beds and floor calling out random objects as they located them "CELLPHONE!" "LIPGLOSS!" "JACKET!". Meanwhile Char, being the only level-headed one at said moment, had opened the door to reveal a nervous looking jeff hardy. He was dressed in a pale blue shirt with dark jeans and a dress-jacket and clasped rather tightly in his left hand was an array of multi-coloured flowers, "Urm, hey is Al ready?" he murmured, nervousness evident in his voice. "She will be in a sec" Char said smiling lightly at him before ushering him into the living room section of their apartment. Meanwhile al was putting the finishing touches on her eye make-up before turning to her friends, "You guys i.." She began "Don't even say you can't do this!" Maddi cut in "You need to give Jeff a chance, he is a great guy Al, he's not like Luke! Now go wow him!" Maddi smiled before steering her towards the door and giving her a little shove through it "Good luck" Shane whispered to her as the three friends shut the door to the bedroom behind Ally. As she stepped into the room with Jeff his eyes snapped up to meet hers "Wow" He breathed "You look.. amazing!" "Thanks" Al replied shyly "So, dya wanna get going?" "Uh, yeah, definately" Jeff replied smiling at her and offering her his arm "Lets go!"

The rental car stopped outside a small, modern looking club with a large sign out the front proclaiming the open mike contest. Stepping out of the car Al was joined by Jeff who led her into the club. It was cosy inside, plush leather chairs were grouped together near the bar and there was a good sized dancefloor which tonight was covered with a captive audience as a young man stood on stage singing a song in soft tones. "You're up next" Jeff said to her noticing her fascination with the microphone in the young mans hand "No i - i cant" She said suddenly getting flustered "Why? Al you're an awesome singer! You'll blow them away!" Jeff smiled at her "I believe in you". Practically melting at the look in jeffs eyes and the tenderness of his voice she nodded slowly before allowing Jeff to lead her towards the stage. Murmering her song choice to the DJ, Al stepped up onto the stage and grasped the microphone with slightly shaky fingers. As the music started to play Al found Jeff in the crowd and locked eyes with him.

Hey you're looking good tonight  
And every girl has got you in her sight  
What, you doing with someone like me?  
Surely one of life's little mysteries

So tonight I'll ask the stars above  
How did I ever win your love?  
What did I do? What did I say?  
To turn your angel eyes my way

Well I'm a girl who never learned to dance  
Never even got one second glance  
Across the crowded room was close enough  
I could look but I could never touch

So tonight I'll ask the stars above  
How did I ever win your love?  
What did I do? What did I say?  
To turn your angel eyes my way

Don't anybody wake me  
If it's just a dream  
Cause it's the best thing that's ever happened to me  
All you ladies, you can look all you like  
Cause this guy you see is leaving here with me

So tonight I'll ask the stars above  
How did I ever win your love?  
What did I do? What did I say?  
To turn your angel eyes my way

So tonight I'll ask the stars above  
How did I ever win your love?  
What did I do? What did I say?  
To turn your angel eyes my way

As she finished singing the audience burst into applause "Thankyou" She murmured stepping down from the stage only to find herself face-to-face with Jeff, "That was awesome!" he said smiling proudly at her "I know!" Al replied confidently "Now it's your turn!" It was jeffs turn to be shocked as Ally pushed him up onto the stage as he protested and shoved him in front of the mike. Turning to look at Al he shook his head playfully before turning to the DJ and requesting his song

I can't sleep. I can't think  
I don't know what's wrong with me  
I see you. within me  
Or am I just imagining  
A vision of how we could have been now  
But I only see me somehow  
Im falling so far  
What we're leaving behind is in the back of my mind  
Cos I'm addicted to you

Lets take it right from the start  
Can't bare us to be apart no more  
Don't walk away from me now  
Cant lose the love that I found  
I'll promise you no more tears, or fears  
Just give me a chance to show you now  
How my love can change your heart

Don't you see me  
Why can't it be like it used to be  
A light shines in my night  
Its the promise of everything that we could've been  
Its come apart at the seams  
I'm living inside my head, I don t care what s said  
Cos you've opened my heart  
Don't you tear me apart  
Cos I'm addicted to you 

Lets take it right from the start  
Can't bare us to be apart no more  
Don't walk away from me now  
Cant lose the love that I found  
I'll promise you no more tears, or fears  
Just give me a chance to show you now  
How my love can change your heart

Can't you remember baby all the love we shared  
It's hurting me to think that you re no longer here  
I couldn't keep you near me  
I sat down and cleared my mind  
And told myself its just a matter of time  
Yeah  
Cos I'm addicted to you 

Lets take it right from the start  
Can't bare us to be apart no more  
Don't walk away from me now  
Cant lose the love that I found  
I'll promise you no more tears, or fears  
Just give me a chance to show you now  
How my love can change your heart

Cos I m addicted to you

The rest of the night was a blur, the only thing Al could remember was dancing with Jeff a whole lot and then ending up outside her hotel room.

"I had a great time tonight" Jeff said as they approached the door to Al's apartment "Yeah, me too Jeff, this was just what i needed" Al replied as she leant against the wall beside her door. "That dickhead boyfriend o' yours still playin' on your mind huh?" Jeff said, his eyes burning briefly, "Yeah, and that's ex-boyfriend jeff, he's outta my life for good this time" "Good. You deserve so much better darlin'." He smiled at her and lightly brushed her cheek with his fingertips "You're so beautiful" he murmured before the already hugely reduced gap between them closed and his lips pressed softly against her own. The kiss was brief, but powerful, slowly opening her eyes Al felt slightly light-headed as she looked into the two passionate emeralds that were Jeffs eyes. "Uhm, i'll see ya tommorow, okay?" Jeff murmured tucking a strand of crimson hair behind Al's ear "O-okay" Al stammered. Jeff smiled before brushing his lips tenderly against Als once more before turning and walking off down the corridor. Ally's heart pounded against her chest as she turned and prepared herself for the bombardment she was about to recieve from her friends.

**Awww, i'm sorry i suck at building up to things! yes they are like practically together already but don't worry, the rest of this story won't just be pointless mush, i promise!! There is some twists to come so stay tuned everybody!! Okay the songs are 'Angel Eyes' By Paulini and 'Addicted To You' By Anthony Callea, and i don't own either of them! Love ya, Enigma, XX**


	5. The Way It's Meant To Be

_**Okay, here's the next chappie, sorry it took so long! Don't hurt meeeee! –cringe-**_

"JAB, JAB, CUT! GO! ROUNDHOUSE! C'MON FINISH THIS!"

It was a week and a half since Jeff and Ally had visited the karaoke bar and things couldn't have been running smoother. Ally had started her training for the diva search and was half-way through a bodycombat class with the other girls.

"C'MON GIRLS THIS ONES YOURS!"

Ally focused on herself in the mirror queuing herself in her mind '_jab, cross, jab, roundhouse, c'mon al, just a bit more.' In_ the full length mirror Ally glanced back at her friends all wearing identical expressions of pure focus and determination.

"THIS IS IT! ALMOST THERE! PUUUUUUUUSSSSSHHHHHH!!!"

That was Ross, their combat instructor. Though they had only met a couple of times Ally, Shane, Mads and Char knew full well that anytime anyone got on the wrong side of the little power-ball, she'd knock the six bells out of them.

"ANNNNNNDDDD …. DONE!" Ross crowed as she dropped her hands to her knees to breathe deeply. "Good job girlies, lets finish up with some abs and then your good to go."

15 minutes later the four of them exited the gym, waving their farewells to Ross before heading to the rental they had hired between them. Ally climbed into the back seat, did up her seatbelt and then checked her phone for messages as Shane stated the engine up, chatting amiably to Char and Mads, who was in the back seat with Al, about their outfits for the nights partying.

**1 New Message**

**From: Jeffy**

**Hey darlin', heard you wer hittin the clubs t'night and wondered if u'd mind some compny? XX**

Smiling to herself Al looked up to see her friends gazing expectantly at her.

"What?" She asked confusedly

"Well? What are you wearing out tonight?" Shane quizzed her in the rearview mirror.

"Oh. I think I need to shop for something special. Is it okay if Jeffy comes out too?"

"Sure, I guess. But only if he brings three of his _hottest_ friends with him!" Maddi giggled as she pulled her own phone out.

"Amen to that sista!" Char cried from behind her new WWE magazine, "Hey, dya think Jeff knows Triple H?"

"I think there's a fair possibility; I also think you've got no chance babes." Maddi said, looking up from her phone to see Chars hurt expression. "Oh babes not like that! He's married that's all!

"Awww man! Well that just puts a damper on my day huh?" Char grumbled disappearing back behind her magazine.

Giggling along with her Al proceeded to text Jeff back.

**New Text To: Jeffy**

**Hey babe, the chickies say its fine for u 2 tag along, so long as u bring along 3 of ur finest! Lol, c u soon babe, 7 ok 4 u? XX**

Sending the message Al looked up to find that they had already stopped at a nearby mall.

"We're shopping _now_?" She said incredulously "Like this?"

"No time like the present chick, get a move on!" Char called as she slid out of the car.

Huffing slightly Al trekked after her friends.

Inside the mall the air conditioning was a blessing against Ally's still heated flesh. Sighing appreciatively she began to assess the shops around her. Spotting a boutique that practically screamed her style Ally grabbed Shane and Mads and dragged them in behind her.

After trying on several different dresses in several different stores, all four of them had their dresses picked out and after stopping for a bite to eat they were onto the shoe sections.

Together at a table with their food in front of them the girls were started to get pumped for the night ahead.

"Jeff had better have some UBER hot friends al-babe" Maddi said in between bites of her sushi.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Char crooned "Like Jeff, except, ya know ... hotter."

"Ugh!" Al said feigning shock "How could you say something like that! Jeff is so the hottest thing on the face of the earth!"

"Yer apart from, ya know, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, Cody Rhodes, Shannon Moore, Zach Ryd…." Al had no doubts that Shane would've continued listing wrestlers had she not just had her Caesar roll shoved forcefully into her mouth.

Smirking at her friend trying to bite through the hunk of whole meal roll in her mouth Ally snickered lightly "Now Shane, you should know better than to talk with your mouth full!" Giggling some more at the dark look Shannon flashed at her over the mass of chicken and cheese in her hands.

"C'mon girlies, stop arguing and finish up, we have shoe shopping to attend to!" Maddi giggled as she threw her sushi tub into the bin near-by.

"She's sooo right, I almost forgot!" Shane said having recovered from the roll incident "Lets go, I'm done here."

"Me too!" Char and Al called in unison before elapsing into giggles and following their other two best friends out of the food court.

Almost three hours later the foursome piled back into their hotel apartment, weighed down with various bags full of new clothes for the night ahead.

"Omigod!" Shane yelped as they passed the kitchen "It's almost three! I call first shower!" And without further ado she dropped her bags unceremoniously on the floor, grabbed a towel and disappeared into the bathroom, leaving the others in her wake sighing.

7 O'clock had almost arrived and three of the four girls still weren't ready.

"You guys seriously need to hurry up!" Shane called from beside the door where she was admiring her reflection in the full-length mirror, she was dressed in a red cocktail dress that fitted her closely on the torso then formed a cute little curled under bob at the bottom, with some timeless black pumps and a black locket on matching chain. Her silky purple hair was tied back into a ponytail that had been curled into loose ringlets.

"Well I'm ready" Mads said appearing out of the bedroom to stand next to Shane in the mirror.

"Girl you look fine!" Shannon said approvingly taking in maddi's simple black dress that had four strips of material flowing up from the simple bodice to meet on a loop of black string at mad's throat. It was simple, to the point and showed off maddi's ample cleavage. Topped off with strappy black heels, adorned with diamantes she looked the perfect blend off elegant and sexy.

Distracted from her own reflection by a knock at the door Shannon turned to the bedroom. "You two better hurry up, they're here!"

As Shannon turned to open the door Char scurried through her purse hanging off her elbow and her dress slightly askew.

"Whoa! Hunni you look fab!" Maddi exclaimed.

"Really?" Char questioned looking down at the brown halter neck dress that flowed form-fittingly where it ended mid-calf with dainty, floaty material. Pinning the last part of her bun up Char subconsciously arranged her dress as Shannon opened the door letting Jeff and his three friends into the small living room.

"Hey ladies you're all looking fabulous tonight" Jeff said as he led three very fit wrestlers into the room behind him. "As promised three of the hottest, single guys I could find. Let me introduce Shannon …. Moore" He said winking at the female Shannon as a beefy, blond, Mohawk grinned from beside Jeff in dark jeans and a black shirt his blue eyes sparkling as he smiled. "Cody Rhodes" Jeff said gesturing at the tallest of the group, a muscular guy with a strong jaw line and shining black eyes. "And last, but certainly not least, my brother matt" Jeff grinned at a stocky guy with curly black hair in a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt, patterned with pale blue stripes. "Hey guys where's Al?" Jeff inquired glancing around the room.

Meanwhile Al was in the bedroom applying the finishing touches to her straight crimson hair. Noticing motion behind her out of the corner of her eye Ally turned finding herself in the arms of Jeff Hardy.

"Darlin' …. Whoa!" Jeff murmured as he took in her figure, adorned with a short, filmy deep green dress that clung to her torso in a heart shape before falling sleekly to just above her knees, on her feet were mid-calf, baggy, heeled boots, adorned with buckles.

"You look amazing" He murmured pressing a tender kiss to her pale pink, pouty lips that made Al's legs feel like jelly.

"You don't look so bad yourself babe" She said smiling, after she recovered from the heart-stopping kiss. "I assume the girls told you I was in here?"

"After the gifts I came bearing? They were putty in my hands" Grinning lovingly at her Jeff offered his arm, "Do me the honor of allowing me to escort you tonight mademoiselle?" He said, his southern accent clashing slightly with the French.

Smiling Ally slipped her own arm through the on Jeff offered her and followed him into the other room.

**LOL! Waddid ya think? Next chappie the club! **

**p.s, sorry it's taken me so long to update I can be rather unmotivated sometimes! Please let me know what you think and what you want to happen next!!! **


	6. I Should've Known It Wouldn't Last

_**Okay due to the fact that I just got like 4 reviews in one day and all were good! I'm gonna give you a special treat and actually write the next chapter within a month of the last one! **__****__** Thanks for all the reviews guys!! **_

The bass in the club was absolutely pumping when Jeff, Al, Shannon, Shane, Cody, Char, Mads and Matt walked through the doors.

"Ah! I love this song!" Al yelled as she recognized the song and immediately started bopping along.

"Ya wanna dance?" Jeff yelled over the music.

"Is the pope catholic? HELL YEAH!" Al yelled, taking Jeff's hand and dragging him onto the floor.

The other six watched Jeff's multi-colored head bob out of sight in amongst the crowd before turning to each other.

"It's a good thing we came here in a group huh?" Cody laughed, "Hey Char right?" He said turning to stand in front of Char, "How bout' me and you join Jeff and Ally on the dance floor?" He questioned offering his hand and grinning charmingly.

"Sure." Char said slightly shyly, accepting his hand and following him onto the dance floor flashing a grin and thumbs up over her shoulder as she disappeared into the pulsing mass of dancers.

"Right. Well now that were at half mast I'd say it's time to get some drinks, my round, what does everyone want?" Matt said looking at the other three.

"I'm a beer" Shannon said.

"I'm a blueberry cruiser, thanks Matt" Shane said.

"I'll have a strawberry daiquiri." Mads said "and I'll come give you a hand with em'" She said grabbing Matt's hand and leading him to the bar.

"And so there were two" Shannon said smiling at Shane "Wanna grab a table?"

"Actually I'd rather dance." Shane smiled back at him.

"But our drinks?"

"They'll keep. Let's go!" Shane dragged Shannon behind her onto the dance floor laughing.

Hours passed on the dance floor but it only felt like minutes for the four couples (Matt and

Mads joined them after they realized that the drinks weren't going to be needed right then.)

"Babes I'm dying of thirst here" Jeff called to Al over the bass "I'm going to go grab some drinks okay?"

"Kay, come find me again soon!" She called back, accepting the quick kiss he pressed to her lips as he unwrapped his arms from around her waist and wound his way out of the crowd.

Ally continued to dance to the pounding beat and it wasn't long before a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her once more.

"Hey baby that didn't take long" She called turning her head to meet the eyes of a man she never expected to see again.

"….Luke?"

"Hey baby. Did you miss me?" He said, smirking evilly.

"Get away from me!" Ally cried trying in vain to squirm out of Luke's tight grasp.

"Now, now sugar, you don't wanna be doing that, you see …. I have a gun" To prove his point he pressed the side of the weapon onto the exposed part of the back of her leg so she could feel the cold of the metal. "Now if you don't do exactly as I say, that little boyfriend of yours is gonna get a bullet right between the eyes when he leaves this club, alright?"

Feeling her nod shakily Luke proceeded "Now we're going to the back door and you're not going to make a peep, are you?" He said fiercely, shaking her slightly to push across his point. Again Ally moved her head almost imperceptibly. "Good girl. Now let's go."

Holding her tightly around the waist Luke steered her forcibly out of the door but not before Mads noticed Al disappearing with him.

"Oh shit!" She cried whipping Matt in the face with her hair as she turned to locate her other friends.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Matt asked concernedly as Mads swept out her cell and started typing letters in hurriedly.

"I'll explain in a sec, c'mon we gotta go meet the others!" She said, leading Matt to the bar where Shannon, Shane, Char, Cody and Jeff we're already waiting for her and Matt.

"What's going on? What did you mean Luke alert?" Char cried pouncing on Maddi as soon as she saw her.

"Luke?" Jeff yelled angrily "As in that scumbag of an ex-boyfriend of al's?"

"Yes!" Mads yelled back "I just saw them leaving out the back door, Jeff something's wrong, she's over him she wouldn't go with him unless he's got something that she's scared of!"

"Like what?" Jeff asked concern written across his face

"Well..." Mads said shakily "He's always been a fan of guns"

Jeff's face went white and before anyone could say or do anything he was already half-way across the dance floor, moving towards the back entrance.

"Shouldn't one of us go with him?" Shane asked concernedly looking at the last place she had seen Jeff.

"No. If we make any noise behind him now we put Al and Jeff at risk, we should just call the police and pray that they'll be okay."

Meanwhile in the alley Luke had wasted no time in pressing Ally against the brick wall just around the corner from the door and starting to shout the odds at her.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU HUMILIATE ME LIKE THAT! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK OUT ON ME LIKE THAT? NO FUCKING WAY BITCH! WE'RE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW AND THEN WE'LL SEE EXACTLY HOW MUCH YOU REALLY DO WANT ME!"

It was then that Jeff stepped quietly out of the club, and stuck his head slowly around the corner. Luke was too busy screaming at the struggling Ally to notice him though. Jeff could quite easily have rushed him then and there, had he not spotted the gun jammed into Luke's right hip pocket, not willing to risk Ally's safety he stepped back slightly so one eye just peered around the corner so he could keep an eye on the situation.

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU, YOU SONOVABITCH! I'VE TAKEN YOUR CRAP FOR LONG ENOUGH!" Ally screamed into Luke's face defiantly

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" Luke screamed back at her before slapping her forcefully and stepping back to allow her to fall to the ground in a heap at his feet. Smiling Luke crouched down beside her and hauled her head up by the hair so he could look her in the eyes.

"Face it bitch, you're all mine and there's no-one here to help you"

Mustering all the strength she could Ally lifted her left leg and kicked him square in the grapes.

Howling in pain Luke fell back grasping his balls with one hand and fumbling in his right pocket with the other hand. Jeff moved as quickly as he could but the crack echoed around the alley before he could reach Ally's side. Jeff's roar of rage mingled with Luke's triumphant shout and Al's scream of pain as he speared Luke back to the ground and wrestled the gun off of him before he could pull the trigger again.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Jeff yelled as he threw punch after punch into Luke's mouth. Suddenly sirens sounded outside the alley, Luke's face changed into a mask of terror as he threw Jeff off of him before running for the door back into the club.

"AL!" Jeff cried in a strangled voice as he rushed to her side and lifted her into his arms. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you, I should've been there!"

"Jeffy, it's okay, I'll be … be fine" She said softly grunting in pain as Jeff lifted her closer to his chest.

"Darlin', this is all my fault" He murmured searching her body for the bullet wound.

"Don't say that Jeffy, I knew he wouldn't just let me go. I just never thought he'd go this far."

Sighing Jeff looked her in the eyes.

"Ally, Darlin' you have no idea how scared I am right now. I have all these feelings chasing each other around inside me right now, strong, confusing feelings that I have never felt before and they're all directed at you. Whenever I'm near you I feel like my heart is gonna jump out of my chest, I need to be touching you, to be holding your hand or something, just so I know you're not gonna run away from me. I don't understand it all yet, but something I realized when I saw Luke pulling that goddamn gun on you is that … Darlin' I think I'm in love with you. And I know we barely know each other but I can't help how I feel."

"Jeff I…." Ally began but was cut off by the back door slamming open, Jeff turned reflexively to protect her but there was no need, it was the paramedics.

"Thank god." Jeff murmured lifting Ally up off the bloodied ground and carrying her carefully through the evacuated club and out to where the ambulance was parked.

"I'll go with her" Maddi said as Ally was lifted into the back of the ambulance.

"Alright we'll follow behind" Jeff said in agreement before stepping into the ambulance to tell Al of the plan.

"Babe I'll be right behind you okay?" Jeff whispered to her as he kissed her lips ever so gently.

"Okay" Al replied "Oh and Jeff?" She called to his retreating form "I love you too"

The last thing she saw as the paramedic shut the door was Jeff's broad grin shining at her out of the murky night.

**Okay so what did you guys think? Sorry it's kinda home and away style, but who doesn't love a bit of drama? Am I right? Don't forget to r & r, if you do I'll love ya forever!!! ******


End file.
